simongamer987fandomcom-20200215-history
Simongamer987
Simon Morris, known online as Simongamer987, is a Youtuber that began his career in 2014. He has since made numerous videos, channels, music projects, and more. He is often seen with Tim Brand and together they form the main two members of the Vaccine Gang. Simongamer987 has mild cases of mental illness, in his words "asperger's syndrome" and "mild schizophrenia." He is an outspoken advocate for women's rights, mental health, and freedom of expression and creativity. History 2014: * Simongamer987 posted his first video on December 6th, 2014, titled the "Channel trailer". It garnered the attention of many people after it was posted to 4chan, and quickly brought him a small base of viewers. * Throughout the end of 2014 he posted a few "let play"s featuring his commentary over gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's and Minecraft. He finished out the year by posting vlogs and various video clips. 2015: * Simon's first video of 2015 was one discussing the situation of Zoe Quinn and "Gamer Gate". Throughout the end of winter and until spring he debuted his "Cool Video Game Nerd" series, as well as releasing vlogs and poetry. * On March 29th, 2015 he posted a vlog of himself meeting up with Kevin Rand (kenvinnewsman56), making that Kevin's first official debut on Simon's channel. * On April 21th, 2015, Simon began the first video in his "tutorial series", which was also the debut of Simon's best friend and cameraman, Tim Brand. Tim would begin filming many of Simon's future videos, typically his "tutorial" videos and later his "countdown" videos. * SImon had a breakup with his girlfriend, and he released a video on June 5th, 2015. Despite this he bounced back and resumed his titular "countdown" series, recorded a Q&A video celebrating 1000 subscribers, and posted more vlogs. * On July 29th, 2015, Simongamer987's YouTube account was compromised, and it was revealed that Dillon the Hacker had seized it. Dillon returned it to him on the condition that Simon release a video apologizing to PewDiePie, as well as complimenting him and degrading himself as well. Simon followed up on August 4th, 2015 with his apology video, and received his account back afterward. * After posting more videos ranging from vlogs, tutorials, challenges, and more, on September 11th, 2015, SImongamer987 debuted his rap persona, Yung Simon, posting his first song titled "Meteor". He would follow up with another video, this time marking Tim Brand's rap persona, T-Brain, titled "Robot Wars". * After a few more countdown videos and the first video in the "Chat Up Lines" series, Simongamer987 caused controversy by calling out the YouTuber Callamburlamps on October 5th, 2015. Three days later on October 8th, he made a response to Callamburlamps' counterpost. * Simongamer987 was attacked once again by trolls from 4chan, and on November 13th, 2015 he posted a video addressing the issue and warning viewers of the website. * He capped the year off with even more "let play"s, more episodes of "Cool Video Game Nerd", more "countdowns", more vlogs, reviews of various games, auditions for films, and even a collaboration video on PoopSteve420's channel. 2016: * On Janurary 5th, 2016, Simongamer987 posted his first video of the year, the first in his "Cooking Lesson" series. Throughout January he posted reviews, film auditions, countdown videos, and more. * February 6th, 2016 marked the first of his yearly "Motivational Videos", a tradition he would continue to uphold by posting positive videos at the beginning of every year in order to spark optimism in his viewers. * After posting a few more videos including countdowns and vlogs, for a brief amount of time Simongamer987 disabled comments on his YouTube channel and videos. On March 21st, 2016 he re-enabled commenting on his content, and released a video addressing why he did so. * During the spring and summer he collaborated with friends Kevin Rand and Tim Brand many times over, doing everything from birthday pickups, elevator vlogs, and exploration of abandoned water parks. * On April 17th, 2016 Simongamer987 had yet another conflict with Callamburlamps, and released another video calling him out. * On May 15th 2016, the first of the "Creepypasta" videos debuted. * On June 24th, 2016, Yung Simon's first album, titled "Vanilla", was released to YouTube, Soundcloud, and Bandcamp. It was widely enjoyed and critically acclaimed. * Characters "Upside Down Polly" and "Upside Ian" debuted that summer as well, on May 26th and July 8th respectively. * On September 9th, 2016, Simon released a video of him reading a poem that he wrote for fellow YouTuber KeemStar. * Robbie, also known by his channel "Robbie Zone" and full name Robbie Wench, made his debut on September 16th, 2016. He would go on to start his own channel and release more videos there. * On November 22nd, 2016, the final character of the "Upside" family made his first appearance, "Upside Darren". * After posting a video with Tim discussing his hardships of the year on November 26th, 2016, Simon finished off 2016 strong with a collaboration video with YouTuber Arson Bjork. 2017: * Simongamer987's first video of 2017 was on January 5th, 2017, announcing the beginning of the "Vaccine Gang" channel. Most of Simon's videos of various characters would now be posted there, as well as Tim Brand's and collaborations between the two. * The year continued with new tutorial videos, "Chat Up Lines" videos, challenges, countdowns, and more. * Simongamer987 and T-Brain held a live concert on April 9th, 2017. * On May 25th, 2017, Simongamer987 and T-Brain released the first Choose Team album to critical acclaim. * The rest of the summer would be filled with more videos, as well as more music videos and collaborations with Tim on the Vaccine Gang channel. * Simongamer987's "Naked Around My House" mixtape released on August 20th, 2017. * On October 10th, 2017, Simongamer987 reached 10,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel. He posted a video in celebration and promised a surprise for the fans. * On October 19th, 2017 Simongamer987 released Episode 01 of the "Simongamer987 Show". It would be the final episode of the series as well. * Simongamer987's "I Don't Have a Pussy" mixtape released on October 21st, 2017. * The last video of October would be on October 26th, 2017 when Simon uploaded his newest countdown video, the "Top 5 Games of 2017!". * Simon would only release two more videos for the rest of the year, with "How To Protect You'reself From Stalkers" on November 17th, and "new video: what is bitcoin" on December 11th. Personal Life Trivia Videos 2014: * "Channel trailer" | December 6th, 2014 | YouTube * "Minecraft let play part 1" | December 12th, 2014 | YouTube * "Five night in freddys let play part 1" | December 19th, 2014 | YouTube * "MOV_0014" | December 22nd, 2014 | YouTube * "MOV_0015" | December 25th, 2014 | YouTube 2015: * "zoe quinn rant gamers need to stop bullying (gaming gate)" | January 2nd, 2015 | YouTube * "100 suscribers!!!! what i get for chrismas update" | January 3rd, 2015 | YouTube * "je suiss charlie" | January 13th, 2015 | YouTube * "Cool Video Game Nerd: Episode 1 Kart 8" | January 14th, 2015 | YouTube * "Cool Video Game Nerd: Episode 2 (Madden NFL 2010)" | January 25th, 2015 | YouTube * "vlog inside of my car" | January 30th, 2015 | YouTube * "poem for my girlfreind" | February 6th, 2015 | YouTube * "car vlog #2" | February 27th, 2015 | YouTube * "my nitendo ds collection" | March 18th, 2015 | YouTube * "meeting kevin news man at the park (cool vlog video)" | March 29th, 2015 | YouTube * "minecraft let play part 2" | April 10th, 2015 | YouTube * "parkour tips and trick with simon (free run vid )" | April 21st, 2015 | YouTube * "Cool Video Game Nerd: Episode 3 (Super Smash Bros. 3DS)" | April 29th, 2015 | YouTube * "coming straight out of compton movie AUDITION" | May 6th, 2015 | YouTube * "cool dance tips and trick vid ( part 1)" | May 15th, 2015 | YouTube * "cool dance tips and trick vid (part 2 ) BREAK DANCE" | May 20th, 2015 | YouTube * "my girlfreind leaves me" | June 5th, 2015 | YouTube * "top 10 best game of all time" | June 19th, 2015 | YouTube * "vlog with new girl freind (free romantic vid )" | June 26th, 2015 | YouTube * "my ANSWER VID (1000 sub Q&A) | July 9th, 2015 | YouTube * "Top 5 Places where i want to Lay Down" | July 25th, 2015 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 HACKED by Dillon the Hacker... Apologise to Pewdiepie now" | July 29th, 2015 | YouTube * "Apology video to Dillon The Hacker and Pewdiepie" | August 4th, 2015 | YouTube * "we gots to stop KONY 2012 #kony" | August 7th, 2015 | YouTube * "my attempt at bubble gum challenge" | August 23rd, 2015 | YouTube * "epic free vlog vid for you to watch" | September 3rd, 2015 | YouTube * "A FREE BOXING TUTORIAL" | September 7th, 2015 | YouTube * "Yung Simon ☄ Meteor" | September 11th, 2015 | YouTube * "Yung Simon & T-Brain ⚙ Robot Wars" | September 18th, 2015 | YouTube * "top 5 GAMES that make me join the ARMY" | September 24th, 2015 | YouTube * "FREE CHAT UP LINES episode #1" | September 27th, 2015 | YouTube * "TOP 10 PS2 GAME THAT EVER LIVED" | October 1st, 2015 | YouTube * "callamburlamps ..... your a phony !" | October 5th, 2015 | YouTube * "callamburlmaps wants war? michelin gang will KILL" | October 8th, 2015 | YouTube * "poem for my future GIRL FREIND" | October 14th, 2015 | YouTube * "TOP 5 Games that make me HUNGRY" | October 23rd, 2015 | YouTube * "dating profile vid" | October 27th, 2015 | YouTube * "Cool Video Game Nerd: Episode 4 DS" | November 4th, 2015 | YouTube * "WARNIGN DONT SIGN UP FOR 4CHAN" | November 13th, 2015 | YouTube * "minecraft let play part 6" | November 15th, 2015 | YouTube * "BUSINESS TIPS WITH SIMONGAMER987" | November 17th, 2015 | YouTube * "FREE CHAT UP LINES episode #2" | November 23rd, 2015 | YouTube * "TOP 10 WORST GAMECUBE GAMES EVER" | November 30th, 2015 | YouTube * "minecraft let play part 7" | December 3rd, 2015 | YouTube * "NEW VID ON POOPSTEVE420 CHANNEL" | December 11th, 2015 | YouTube * "Top 10 Video Game Fighting Moves 2015 FUNNY NEW" | December 11th, 2015 | YouTube * "monster inc AUDITION" | December 11th, 2015 | YouTube * "FREE SEX tips on how to get LAID for FREE" | December 17th, 2015 | YouTube 2016: * "Cooking Lesson episode #1 cookies | January 5th, 2016 | YouTube * "TOP 5 GAMES that make me Build a HOUSE" | January 10th, 2016 | YouTube * "My Minecraft POEM" | January 18th, 2016 | YouTube * "gameboy ,advance review" | January 23rd, 2016 | YouTube * "Shawshank Redemption AUDITION" | January 26th, 2016 | YouTube * "Hot Wheels 2016 Review" | February 4th, 2016 | YouTube * "2016 MOTIVATIONAL VIDEO" | February 6th, 2016 | YouTube * "TOP 5 Most DANGEROUS Deep Web Sites" | February 11th, 2016| YouTube * "VLOG Lunch with Tim Brand & Kenvinnewsman56" | February 17th, 2016 | YouTube * "MY FIRST KISS Story" | February 25th, 2016 | YouTube * "MOV_0018" | March 7th, 2016 | YouTube * "NEWS Football Facts!!" | March 17th, 2016 | YouTube * "THE REASON WHY I TURNED THE COMMENTS OFF" | March 21st, 2016 | YouTube * "Warning video for the BATMAN movie" | March 26th, 2016 | YouTube * "scared at the elevator" | April 9th, 2016 | YouTube * "upside down polly" | May 26th, 2016 | YouTube * "Video Tim Brand's Birthday Presents" | March 30th, 2016 | YouTube * "TOP 10 DS GAMES that have EVER been Made" | April 3rd, 2016 | YouTube * "The Tooth Fairy IS REAL" | April 6th, 2016 | YouTube * "callamburlamps is goign to DIE NOw" | April 17th, 2016 | YouTube * "ABANDONED DISNEY WATERPARK EXPLORATION" | April 25th, 2016 | YouTube * "Creepypasta Episode #1 Monster Man" | May 15th, 2016 | YouTube * "Update I am cancelling the Superbowl | May 31st, 2016 | YouTube * "my album "Vanilla" is out now for free Video in description | June 24th, 2016 | YouTube * "my REACTION to the EU referendum #brexit" | June 24th, 2016 | YouTube * "NEW dating profile video #2" | July 5th, 2016 | YouTube * "upside down ian" | July 8th, 2016 | YouTube * "FUN at the Park" | July 21st, 2016 | YouTube * "TOP 5 GAMES that make me Play Football" | August 1st, 2016 | YouTube * "Top 5 Shigeru Miyamoto Games" | August 7th, 2016 | YouTube * "FREE CHAT UP LINES episode #3" | August 23rd, 2016 | YouTube * "a poem for @KEEMSTAR #DramaAlert" | September 9th, 2016 | YouTube * "Introducing... Robbie" | September 16th, 2016 | YouTube * "Cool Video Game Nerd: Episode 5 Party DS | October 28th, 2016 | YouTube * "cooking tutorial #2 MAKEING A SANDWich" | November 13th, 2016 | YouTube * "TOP 10 WORST GAMES EVER" | November 17th, 2016 | YouTube * "Upside Darren 2016 | November 22nd, 2016 | YouTube * "Car Confessions" | November 26th, 2016 | YouTube * "Top 5 Hottest Pokemon Arson Bjork" | December 19th, 2016 | YouTube 2017: * "NEw CHANNEL announcement !!!!" | January 5th, 2017 | YouTube * "How to Make a Swan Tutorial | January 16th, 2017 | YouTube * "Make-Up Challenge 2017" | January 25th, 2017 | YouTube * "FREE CHAT UP LINES episode #4" | February 20th, 2017 | YouTube * "3 NEW custom Harry Potter spells!" | March 15th, 2017 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 + T-Brain (Live 09.04.17) | April 13th, 2017 | YouTube * "NEW Parkour Tricks 2017 free run vid" | April 17th, 2017 | YouTube * "ASMR: This video will make you fall sleep" | April 28th, 2017 | YouTube * "TOP 5 INTERNET SAFETY TIPS" | May 18th, 2017 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 & T-Brain: Choose Team Mixtape NOW" | May 25th, 2017 | YouTube * "simongamer987 - Matching Guns" | June 11th, 2017 | YouTube * "Michelin Gang - Bung It Rap | July 18th, 2017 | YouTube * "Job Interview Tips!" | July 30th, 2017 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 - Naked Around My House Mixtape | August 20th, 2017 | YouTube * "Opening 2 Pokemon Evolutions Booster Packs!" | August 24th, 2017 | YouTube * "New poem: my black fart confession :(" | September 24th, 2017 | YouTube * "400 Suscriber Special !" | October 10th, 2017 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 Show: Episode 1 Episode" | October 19th, 2017 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 - I Don't Have a Pussy Mixtape" | October 21st, 2017 | YouTube * "Top 5 Games of 2017!" | October 26th, 2017 | YouTube * "How to Protect You'reself From Stalkers" | November 17th, 2017 | YouTube * "new video: what is bitcoin" | December 11th, 2017 | YouTube 2018: * "my messege for 2018!" | January 6th, 2018 | YouTube * "the War is On, Mattshea is going dowN" | January 29th, 2018 | YouTube * "valentines day" | February 13th, 2018 | YouTube * "my 2018 danceing" | March 29th, 2018 | YouTube * "Game Review: high school musical ps2 | May 2nd, 2018 | YouTube * "how to KISS a Girl" | May 20th, 2018 | YouTube * "SG987 x T-Brain - Grandfather Search" | July 1st, 2018 | YouTube * "Help! im locked in a room" | July 21st, 2018 | YouTube * "Sex is Great! (Haveing sex) | August 24th, 2018 | YouTube * "Movie #1 - The Money Movie!" | September 6th, 2018 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 - Bad Boy Damage Mixtape" | October 13th, 2018 | YouTube * "Movie #2 - Hit & Run!" | November 26th, 2018 | YouTube * "Movie #3 - Drug's Life!" | December 30th, 2018 | YouTube 2019: * "How to do YOGA tutorial" | February 9th, 2019 | YouTube * "Valemtimes day VLOG" | February 14th, 2019 | YouTube * "Movie #4 - Cool Guy in The Dark!" | February 27th, 2019 | YouTube * "The REASON's WHY im a boy" | March 23rd, 2019 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 - Jumbo Junior Album | April 5th, 2019 | YouTube * "Me , Tim anD Snipars need a Tango™ Ice Blast right f*****cking now :)" | April 17th, 2019 | YouTube * "TILC - Pretty Cock (Official Music Video)" | April 20th, 2019 | YouTube * "Movie #5 - Drug's Life 2!" | April 26th, 2019 | YouTube * "Tutorial: how to Snog a girl / lady / women / woman" | May 11th, 2019 | YouTube * "Simongamer987 x T-Brain - Diagnosed Team 3 Out Now" | June 7th, 2019 | YouTube * "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Simongamer987" | July 18th, 2019 | YouTube * "Wii Sports 2 - Simongamer987" | July 25th, 2019 | YouTube * "What is Under Shy Guy's Mask? - Simongamer987" | August 1st, 2019 | YouTube * "SG987 CursedCore (Unsettled) Album" | August 5th, 2019 | YouTube * "Pokemon Sword & Shield Predictions - Simongamer987" | August 7th, 2019 | YouTube * "Mario Kart 9 Audition!" | August 15th, 2019 | YouTube * "Weird Nintendo Fetish - Simongamer987" | August 22nd, 2019 | YouTube * "Nintendo Vs Xbox Vs Playstation - Simongamer987" | August 29th, 2019 | YouTube * "3 Years of Candy Diet (Ban Vegetables)" | September 5th, 2019 | YouTube * "Top 5 Super Mario Odyssey Cappy Captures w/ Ant Wright - Simongamer987" | September 12th, 2019 | YouTube * "Movie #6 - Bendol Hefspin!" | September 19th, 2019 | YouTube * "Speedrunning is Stupid - Simongamer987" | September 26th, 2019 | YouTube * "Saying THANK YOU" | October 3rd, 2019 | YouTube * "Which is the Best Nintendo Console of All Time? - SImongamer987 | October 31st, 2019 | YouTube * "British Whispers" | November 23rd, 2019 | YouTube * "Xmas VLOG" | December 26th, 2019 | YouTube * "4 Tips on How to Turn Women On (Get Them Wet) | December 28th, 2019 | YouTube 2020: * "SIMONGAMER987 - ARTIFICIAL (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO)" | January 1st, 2020 | YouTube * "The Micro-Manager" Short Movie | January 5th, 2020 | YouTube